The President's Farewell
by Napoleone The Kiwi
Summary: Upon the failure of Rassilon's schemes and the Final Sanction, and the success of the Doctor's during the Last Day, The Court of Laws moved to fulfil the ruling of the War Council, ending a legend and beginning another.


The Lord President of Gallifrey gasped with pain as the Master let loose a stream of violent life energy. "It will not end here!" he screamed above the crackle of the energy and the roar of Gallifrey's dematerialisation back into the Time War. Suddenly, as he blinked, it all disappeared. The horrible noise of his dear planet falling back into Hell and the Master's cries of vengeance and insanity were replaced by a tranquil silence. And so Rassilon collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

"Rassilon, President of the High Council of Gallifrey, you are hereby charged with attempted omnicide and crimes against Gallifrey." He awoke to his trial. The trial of a Timelord, yet he couldn't help but wonder how this could be, a trial during the greatest war all of creation had ever seen? Unless… "My lord Judge, what is the purpose of such fanfare as a trial? Are we not at war with the Daleks?!" He all but roared, a blinding light shining down upon him, hiding the faces of the numerous members of the high council that had quickly betrayed him it seemed.

"The matter has been dealt with by the Doctor, Rassilon. Gallifrey has been saved and placed in a pocket dimension in which we have an eternity to repair and rebuild." The Judge divulged smiling smugly, though unseen by the former President. "Upon the failure of your plans, the War Council took control," he paused "with our blessings of course," he added hastily. "And they saw it fitting to have an act of mercy as the first ruling of a victorious Gallifrey, you are to be exiled from us, Rassilon. Just as the Master was before you. Such are the commands of the high council that Renegades and war criminals alike are to be banished from this plane" He continued.

"I see," Rassilon's lips were curled in a frightening snarl, though he noticed his Gauntlet was no longer connected to the Eye of Harmony. "Your exile shall take place in another universe. You will be sent to Dimension 1963, where we hope you will find some form of peace for your twisted mind," stated the Jury, a Time Lady.

"We have decided that we will allow you the Sceptre of Rassilon, and the Gauntlet of Rassilon, though you will have to find a way to power the artefacts yourself." Stated the Prosecutor dispassionately. "Am I to have no defence? Is this the mercy that is to be given to me! The Architect of Timelord society, creator of you all!" Roared the legend of Gallifreyan history, his ancient eyes bringing forth a fury unseen since the fall of the Cruciform, so long ago.

His psionic powers may have frayed with his efforts in the war against the Enemy, however, Rassilon still had power enough for an act of determined rebellion. A crushing weight was felt on the members of the Court of Laws. "Activate the Dimensional Gate!" cried the Prosecutor, his mind inflamed with the power of Rassilon's own. The present Cardinals in the control room quickly activated the time-drive as a hole in reality was unthread. A flash of dark blue lightning scorched the walls leaving gashes in the once pristine marble. A memory of fire and rage was all that was left of the events in the minds of the Court.

The court quickly readied themselves, The Judge fixing the room with a press of a button, time reversing to its state before the 'trial' of Rassilon. "Bring forth the next offender, The Rani." Gasped the Jury, while the Prosecutor calmed his wits. The collected Cardinals prepared the time-drive again for yet another execution, waiting for the Void's next victim.

* * *

_Yes, my second story concerning the events of the End of Time while also linking it to Day of the Doctor. This one-shot is just meant to set the scene for a far more ambitious story, hence the summary being a bit strange. Its not my fault I found Rassilon to be a bad-ass, especially when you read in the EU that he fought an assassin from the future while holding back a BLACK HOLE with his mind._


End file.
